galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilia Pascalle
"Telepathy means two minds unite and become one. It's as if we are connected. If you suffer, I too suffer. It is mutual." - Lilia Lilia Pascalle (リリア・パスカーレ) is the daughter of Dr. Pascalle, a scientist who worked with Rion's father, Dr. Steiner. During the events of Galerians, she is 14 years old while during the conflict in [[Galerians: Ash|Galerians: Ash]], she is 20. In the English dub, she is voiced by Julie Maddalena in the PlayStation game and by Kari Wahlgren in the ''Galerians: Rion'' OVA and Ash. In Japanese, she is voiced by Shiho Kikuchi in all appearances. Story Lilia was the only daughter of Dr. Pascalle, and a childhood friend with Rion, the son of doctor Albert Steiner, a colleague, as well as friend, of her father. When her father and Dr. Steiner created Dorothy, an artificial intelligence program designed to help the people of Michelangelo City, she was implanted with a virus program designed to destroy Dorothy's functions, and end her for good. Rion was trusted with the virus launch program which was created to send the virus from Lilia's mind to Dorothy. However, after her father died, she hastened to hide away from Dorothy who sought to kill her and destroy of the virus program. At the request of her father, Lilia moved multiple times to escape Dorothy's underlings. Lilia has a special connection with Rion. She can talk to him through telepathy, which proved very useful when Rion woke up from Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. She communicated through her old doll in Rion's house and told him to come to the Babylon Hotel. Finally, they have a reunion in the hotel where Lilia has been hiding and Rion kills off Rainheart, his parents' murderer, and also Rita, Rainheart's sister who was very angry when he killed her brother. She tries to disrupt Rita with her power but she fails and Rita attacks her, knocking Lilia unconscious. When she recovers, she begs Rion to not kill Rita but he ends up killing her because of how much the Galerian was suffering and also to fulfill Rita's dying wish. She asks Rion how he got his powers and he tells her his story. A dying Rita then telepathically speaks to Lilia and tells her to don't believe him, leaving her confused. They make their way to the Mushroom Tower, Dorothy's lair, where they get separated. She helps Rion to reach the tower's summit and ends up freeing her mind from an illusion of Birdman and senses a Galerian's presence. They finally reach a room full of capsules, the Galerians' incubators, and meet an exact twin of Rion who is named Cain. Rion discovers that he was only a replica of the real human Rion, who had died long ago and that Rion was a Galerian created by Dorothy herself. Cain then tells them that "mother" had chosen Rion over him to find Lilia and that all of Rion's past memories were implanted in his brain. Rion refuses to believe this is true and the two brothers fight in rivalry. Rion defeats his brother and hastens off with Lilia to find Dorothy. Rion successfully implants the virus program in Dorothy's functions and she dissolves away, leaving a large hole in the Mushroom Tower. However, in the process, Rion died from transmitting the virus program and is last seen in Lilia's arms, where she stares off into the open sky in front of them. Six years later After his death, Lilia cryogenically preserves his body and strives to revive Rion, deciding to study computer science to help her. Finally, she obtains the military resistance's help to recover her friend's body and manages to bring Rion back to life in a now older body. However, they encounter a new enemy. Dorothy had a backup plan if in any case that she were to die. She created Ash, a Galerian that harbored a program that would revive her and several other Galerians to help him. These Galerians are Parano, Spider, and Nitro. Lilia, aware of Dorothy's plan to revive herself, helps Rion discover Ash's plan to destroy all of humankind with an immense quantity of uranium, that would be transported to an enclosed space where it would explode and end human life for good. With Lilia's help, Rion is able to resurface Ash's past, from where Ash was tortured to follow Dorothy's orders and follow her every command. Unfortunately, Major Romero who was the commander of the airport terminal, reveals himself to be traitor helping Ash's army to kill almost every human in the base and kidnaps her. She is transported to the uranium refinery where she suffers from radiation poisoning. However, she firmly refuses to become a cyborg to preserve the DNA of humans like Ash and Romero wanted, and declares her love to Rion before falling unconscious. Rion successfully ends Ash's life but also ends his own, leaving both of their bodies frozen in time within the data world. Ten years after Rion's battle with Ash, Pat comes to rescue Rion from the data world using a mechanical glove to revive him. However, once Rion learned that Lilia had died of radiation sickness two years after the battle, he no longer wished to live in the real world and asked Pat to erase every bit of data from Ash and himself. Reluctantly, Pat did so, and Rion and Ash disappeared from existence. Personality Lilia appears in the beginning as a scared young girl, desperately trying to telepathically ask Rion for help. Since she was being pursued by Galerians and had no real combat ability, this was one of the few choices she had at surviving Dorothy. Despite looking like a helpless girl, Lilia has a very strong will since she was able to survive and sustain herself at a young age in these conditions for a long time. She accepts immediately her father's death after having realized the truth upon meeting Rion. Even though she is not a fighter, she is able to hurt Rita mentally with her telepathy immediately after being attacked as well as freeing herself from a psycho illusion of Birdman; in both occasions without showing much fear or doubt. Lilia has a strong faith in Rion. She tries to communicate with him through her old doll, like her father told her to. She is quite happy to see him again especially since he is the last person she loves that is still alive. She looks scared to see him killing Rita; this can be both a repulsion towards the violence and the horror of seeing her best friend kill someone. She is devastated by Cain's revelation about Rion's true identity as a clone of the original who was dead all along; saying to Rion they are trying to trick him. This can be considered a tactic to prevent Rion from abandoning her but also a refusal to believe her friend is actually dead. Ultimately, Lilia shows sympathy towards the "new" Rion, holding him in her arms when he dies, saying he is the true Rion without doubt. This can also be an attempt to maintain a bond with her dead childhood friend as well as an act of genuine gratitude towards the person that finally decided to side with her against Dorothy and the Galerians. After his death, Lilia cryogenically preserved him, trying to prevent his permanent death and resurrected him years later. While this was a strategic decision to fight Ash, she is clearly happy to see her friend again. She is actually remorseful doing this since, despite her happiness, she knows his new life will bring to him more pain. Six years later, Lilia is much more active and determined. Now a computer scientist in the same field as her father, she has a team of scientists working under her and has the respect of many. Lilia also went against Major Romero's will who didn't agree about bringing Rion back. Cas also protected her while Rion went to Ash's uranium refinery and Cas didn't have any objections with protecting her until he came back. Lilia actively helps Rion in their mission, creating two new PPECs with her team's help and giving him instructions on what to do. Many times in the data world, she helped Rion in unlocking the security terminals in the Mushroom Tower in order to gain more information about Ash. Despite still being a non-combatant, her computer and access to the airbase computer Elaine proved invaluable. Even after she is exposed to radiation poisoning, Lilia refuses to become a cyborg, knowing she will not have much more time to live. Instead, she declares her love to Rion and tells him that she is the Lilia that loves him and that asks him if he believes her. Rion confirms this, believing in Lilia's words and her feelings. When she is rescued by Pat, Lilia asks him to free Rion from the world of data; her last desire being only for her friend to have a happy life. Powers and abilities Lilia, in the first game, has a virus program able to destroy Dorothy. Some time after the brain surgery, she gains the the ability of telepathy. She is able to contact Rion despite him being far away and she can communicate with him using her old doll. Lilia is also able to attack mentally, as she does with Rita, and can free herself from psycho illusions in addition to sensing the presence of Galerians. In the sequel, Lilia has became a talented computer scientist and was able to resurrect Rion. She can also send Rion to the data world using her computers and discovered Ash's passwords with the help of Rion. Her team is also able to synthesize two new PPECs, Bustanor and Breakaron. Despite not having the virus program inside her mind, Lilia is still able to communicate telepathically with Rion and sent him a vision of Cas dying in real world while he was trapped in Nitro's fake airbase. Since she survives two years after her radiation poisoning, it can be deduced that she has a high resistance to it. Gallery 04.jpg|Art from the Galerians A Head artbook. 07.jpg|Rion and Lilia in the Galerians A Head artbook (notice that Rion is wearing Birdman's shoes.) Liliawatercolor.jpg|Watercolor art of Lilia. 21.jpg|Concept art. Sit_lilia.jpg|More artwork by Tajima, this time depicting her in what appears to be the Babylon Hotel. 36.jpg|Lineart by Tajima. 52.jpg|Rion and Lilia artwork as they appear in Galerians: Ash. 64.jpg|More art of G: Ash Rion and Lilia. 69.jpg|Concept of Lilia's scientist uniform. 70.jpg|Same as before. Wiwia.jpg|From the Galerians official strategy guide. G_kidlilia.jpg|Young Lilia, after the surgery to install the virus program. She is holding her old doll. ITEMTIM_0099.jpg|Lilia and Rion on a swing set at the Steiner mansion. ITEMTIM_0111.jpg|Sitting on a bench. Art10.jpg|Rion and Lilia CG art. Galerians-04.jpg|Wallpaper of Lilia. Galerians-05.jpg|Second Wallpaper of Lilia. Galerians-07.jpg|Wallpaper of Rion and Lilia. Galerians-08.jpg|Wallpaper with Lilia holding Rion in her arms. 49b4d935bfcac295a2c292a8815a3b7d.jpg|Rion and Lilia (JP Manual) E67c646ada87bfb8f479018cae997e7b.jpg 2bbe78e2ad43e04e34679ea2ff728446.jpg F4d5f55c387f7bf6bb891af3446f1082.jpg|Rion, Lilia, Ash, and Pat (Galerians: Ash JP Manual) Fd732a5a5655643e51abc242f5dd9852.jpg Galguide05.jpg IMG_0967.jpg|Wallpaper of Lilia and Rion. Lilia_galerion.jpg vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h30m57s845.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h31m05s138.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h31m27s855.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h32m04s006.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h32m52s277.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-23h33m39s764.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h35m10s955.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-11h16m47s132.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-11h16m20s436.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h46m29s668.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h47m58s352.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h48m37s364.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h49m43s208.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h50m15s157.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h50m58s379.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h42m34s810.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-11h23m26s097.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h00m40s402.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h50m06s672.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h50m32s427.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h05m26s810.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h06m36s439.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h07m01s817.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h07m27s049.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h08m22s405.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h30m13s878.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h30m16s133.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h02m41s399.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h03m00s267.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h04m51s507.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h05m42s389.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h06m39s157.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h32m52s139.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h07m54s384.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h08m15s064.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h50m26s544.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h51m29s639.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h51m54s205.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h54m15s041.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h54m40s387.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h17m46s443.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h19m56s979.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h23m03s409.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h23m27s330.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h24m36s232.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h26m47s373.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h28m53s653.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h30m31s833.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h32m58s705.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h41m21s708.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h43m11s108.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h33m47s099.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h34m14s639.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h35m08s702.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h44m41s862.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h45m44s511.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h34m22s104.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h34m35s171.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h34m55s604.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h36m18s589.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h36m40s349.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h23m50s785.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h02m57s581.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h03m03s193.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h03m16s553.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h03m41s032.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h03m59s828.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h04m11s323.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h04m25s480.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h04m42s227.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h05m22s051.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h05m37s317.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h06m09s954.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h31m26s354.png Trivia * Other than Rion, she is the only other playable character although only in the first game, for a short time, to solve the elevator color puzzle in the Mushroom Tower. * Lilia's death two years after radiation poisoning can be considered proof of her resilience. The radiation level in the uranium refinery was much higher than in the destroyed airbase. While resistance to DNA damage from radiation is different among people, those heavily exposed usually die days afterwards. It can be assumed she died from cancer caused by radiation poisoning. * Her telepathy is unique because she's the only non-Galerian character to have a psychic ability along with being the only human to manifest it. She is never shown using PPECs (being a human, it would kill her) and she can apparently sense and disrupt Galerians using her power. Her father notes she started to have this ability sometime after he implanted the virus inside her head. She is still able to use it in the sequel, when the virus was used years ago, which is something that surprised Nitro who had originally assumed her powers vanished. Lilia's telepathy was also probably a factor for why Ash wanted to preserve her human DNA. * It's unknown how Lilia, a teenager, or possibly as a child when she was left by her father, survived in Michelangelo City, a city where she is basically wanted. She says to Rion she moved multiple times over the past month so she was at least on the run for that long. Her telepathy possibly helped her sense Galerians and other incoming dangers although Rita ends up finding her by following Rion after he killed Rainheart. * In Galerians: Ash, her appearance, with long straight hair, white dress, is similar to Inoue Orihime from the Bleach manga, during Hueco Mondo saga. Both are close, childhood friends to the protagonist, both have kind hearted personalities and both have some form of medical ability. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Females